


In a Dark Room

by jazznrajah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: Streaming, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Download Available, F/M, Fanmix, Fix-It, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Playlist, at least our faves live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazznrajah/pseuds/jazznrajah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kíli x Tauriel mix from 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dark Room

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving some of my mixes.

 

**i n a d a r k r o o m**

_a kili x tauriel mix_ :: [[listen](http://8tracks.com/jazznrajah/in-a-dark-room) | [download](http://www.mediafire.com/download/7dav8xc2nl5g5q6/in+a+dark+room%3B+a+kili+x+tauriel+mix.zip)]

 

 **to whom it may concern** ; _the civil wars_ | **second child, restless child** ; _the oh hellos_

 **from this valley** ; _the civil wars_ | **lover of the light (live)** ; _mumfors & sons _

**she moved thro’ the fair/ann cran ull** ; _bert jansch_ | **to love somebody** ; _damien rice and ray lamontagne_

 **when it comes to you** ; _ida maria_ | **need** ; _hana pestle_

 **hopeless wanderer** ; _mumford & sons_ | **same old stuff** ; _the feeling_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [published](http://earllagerthas.tumblr.com/post/72399087250) January 2014 on tumblr.


End file.
